Research Summaries
At The Party's direction many projects and topics have been researched and developed within the Dungeon. Here are the results of that hard work. Dungeon Hearts Organic Dungeon Heart Status: researched. Organic Hearts are the most common of Dungeon Hearts nowadays and they all are based on the same standards. Thanks to the tireless work of the Party they have managed to learn most of the details on the core features of how the Dungeon Heart works, especially operates in terms of Corruption, but they still have much to learn. Corruption Status: researched. Actually a misnomer since "Decay" would be more fitting. Despite the effort of the Magic Department we are barely scratching on the surface of the topic. Operating a Dungeon Heart damages the environment around the claimed territory around it and slowly but steadily turns the land into a hostile, dangerous and inhospitable area. This property cannot be turned off and is an integral part of the Dungeon Heart's inner workings. However, while aspects of the Corruption like its physical manifestation can be adjusted by manipulating the settings of the respective Dungeon Heart, it still remains (and will probably always remain) dangerous and quite volatile. Forcing more control over one such aspect will automatically reduce control over the others making handling Corruption very difficult. Corruption seems to serve an important part in the Dark God's strategy as its main purpose seems to be to weaken the Barrier. It is widely known that the Light is able to undo Corruption in a process called Purification. Understanding how this works in detail might help us find our own method to counter Corruption. Analyzing samples like demon blood or angel feathers, while interesting in itself, proved to be completely unrelated to Corruption – though it did give us some interesting ideas and theories about the laws of magic we would like to test. New Research proposals: Purification, The Colors of Magic Purification Status: pending. Acquire aid from an expert Any Corrupted site will shrink over the span of years decades or centuries, depending on the severity. We don't know whether this is an entirely natural process or if it requires active effort from the Light. We just know that it can be accellerated by performing purifying rituals in the name of the Light. Understanding Purification might lead to new methods to control or even reduce the severity of Corrution. Crystal Hearts Status: pending. Acquire a blueprint for this type of Dungeon Heart to be able to research it. Crystal Dungeon Hearts are an old design that doesn't have its own mana pool - instead consuming gold in order to power its many functions. They are an older design and are rarely used nowadays (in favor of the more versatile Organic Dungeon Heart). While they do depend entirely on treasure to fuel their magic, their raw magic output is superior to that of the Organic Design. Hero Hearts Status: pending. You own the blueprints. Build a Hero Heart to be able to study its properties. Hero Hearts are The Light's attempt to create the equivalent of a Good version of a Crystal Heart in the hopes that by giving Heroes powers similar to that of a Dungeon Keeper they would be able to better answer the Keeper threat. The project is generally considered a failure as it failed to produce any practical results. The Hero Heart does not effect its environment in any way, neither beneficial nor detrimental. It does not require its operator to sacrifice their Soul, but is also cannot support the link between a Dungeon Keeper and his soul in the Dark Realm. True Hero Heart Status: Pending, you must finish the research projects "Hero Heart" and "Crystal Heart" first. The original Hero Heart is an imperfect copy of the Crystal Heart that was designed without any knowledge of its inner workings. Simply replacing some inferior components with original parts should increase its efficiency. WIth more effort we believe we can build a proper Hero Heart without the flaws of its previous version. Dungeon Heart Mk II Status: researched. Requirements: Corruption, Organic Dungeon Heart. The Mk II is based on the blueprint of the Organic Heart, but with an improved method to adjust its core properties, including the way Corruption manifests. The severity of the Corruption is not effected. Dungeon Rooms Natural Lighting Status: researched Replaces the Dungeon's torches for glowing runes that provide a brighter and more stable lighting closer to sunlight at the cost of slightly higher mana upkeep. Camera Eyes Status: researched By using the Eye-stalks from the Scavanger Room as a basis, the Dungeon has acquired the ability to manufacture Eye-stalks that send video information to a pre-set destination or person. Garden Status: researched An underground garden with adjustable climate and light control that supports life for all kinds of plants. Teleportation Hub Status: researched The Teleportation Hub is a Dungeon Room created to house teleportation pads based of of the Warlock Calling spell. The pads within the Dungeon (that call things from outside in) gain power from the Dungeon Heart directly but the calling pads that call things from within the Dungeon still require Mana Batteries attached too them. The room also contains several safety measures meant to ensure proper use of the pads and to avoid accidents and misuse. Expanded Teleportation Hub: Recently the Hub has been expanded to house large teleportation pads that can accomodate one fully loaded wagon or one large creature. While more cost efficient than teleporting the crates separately, this method still puts a noticeable strain on the Dungeon Heart's mana reserves, which limits the frequence of use. Summoning Room Status: researched A room dedicated to summoning. An impressive chamber built on specifications and theories proposed by Obadon the Red, improved upon by safety measures proposed by the Binder of the Balor's Eye. The large cubical chamber has glyphs etched into the walls, floors and ceiling, along with a room sized and glyph covered hollow metal cube suspended from large chains in the corners of the summoning chamber where the actual summoning process takes place. The room was tailor made by, and for, Ril Veius to use - as the safety precautions and access to the cube where Summoning takes place all work with the assumption that one has access to both Summoning and Dungeon Keeper Magic. Control Room Status: pending The command center will allow the Keeper or his commander to more efficiently coordinate the troops or plan for war. It is also intended to receive a constant flow of information from the Camera Eyes and act as a security room for the Dungeon. We have many ideas how we can gather information and relay messages quickly, but we still need to design a proper layout. Projection Room Status: pending Based on the principles of Conjuration behind Ril's Summoning Magic, this room will allow for individuals to project a "Mana body" or "Astral body" with their consciousness over a distance. Has quite a few limitations but is very handy for when you need to meet in person but at the same time do not want to leave the comfort of your own home. MagiTek Lightning to Mana Converter Status: researched A large apparatus capable of converting lightning into Mana. A lightning rod catches the lightning bolt and directs it into the converter. The produced Mana can then be stored in Mana Batteries as funneling it to the Dungeon Heart's Mana Pool creates minor inconveniences due to incompatibilities. Electricity Status: pending It seems Lightning can be used for more than simply zapping intruders, if we knew how to properly control it. Mana Battery Status: researched An array of magically potent crystals and other active components that is used to store Mana for later use. It has a poor rate of efficiency (only around one tenth of the Mana sent into the battery is stored while the rest dissipates). Golem Prototype Status: researched In the hidden stash of various rare items (that also contained Thomas Garl and his "children") you found a half-finished prototype of a machine resembling a human body. In this form it is pretty useless and requires huge amounts of mana to function, be once we have solved some problems this can start producing our own golems for all kinds of tasks. Golem Control Helmet Status: researched This device allows the wearer to take control over the body of the golem prototype - making the golem mimmic the movements of the person wearing the helmet. Currently the helmet is connected to the golem by a thick cable and does not have a way of sending information back to the wearer. Golem Mk. 1 Status: researched The completed results of the current research into Golems. These Golem bodies can be controlled from a distance to preform labor or parts of them could be used to replace missing limbs and body parts. Animate Object Status: researched We have modified the necromantic spell Create Skeleton (the one that creates permanent new minions from a fresh corpse) so that it targets other materials than fresh bodies. By combining it with the golem prototype, it makes it possible to control each part of the body independently by giving control over it to a single pseudo-soul with all of the psudo-souls taking orders from one psudo-soul designated to take orders from the caster. The Colors of Magic Status: pending. Requires: Different samples of mana from various sources We have analyzed magically potent samples of various beings, including demons, angels, magical beasts and humanoids. While that did nothing to help us understand the processes that create Corruption, we discovered some surprising behavior. We have no idea where this research will lead us, but the warlocks are itching to get started. Mana Resonance Enchantment Status: pending One of the first ideas that Ril came up with in order to retrieve his Soul was based on the idea that mana could be made to resonate and thus influenced on a grand scale. He stopped working on it once The Party discovered the existence of the Hero Hearts but the unfinished blueprints should be locked up in Ril's office. Aurora warned that, if it should activate, it would not just resonate with the desired (Holy) Mana but also sap all of it out of the surroundings. It is dangerous and unfinished now but perhaps it could be put to good use.... Holy Mana Resonance Sword (Proto) Status: pending Should the Mana Resonance Enchantment be completed it will be a very powerful tool. Theoretically an item enchanted in such a way could disrupt the flow of mana and thus magic itself. Selecting the right person to wield such a tool might be a bit troublesome though.... Dark Mana Resonance Banner Status: pending Should the Mana Resonance Enchantment be completed it will be a very powerful tool for the forces of........we would like to say Good? Depends on how you use it really. This tool could be used as a means to rid areas of Corruption by focusing the magic that causes it in one place (and then getting rid of it) or it could be used as a devastating weapon. It might be of interest to a certain weakened Dark Goddess.... DH Jammer Status: pending A restraint specially made to cut off a Dungeon Keepers access to Dungeon Keeper Magic and to their Dungeon Heart's Mana. But since the link uses the Keeper's very soul as conduit, jamming it would be... tricky. DH Virus (Forced Adamantine Creation) Status: pending Creating Adamantine using the Dungeon Heart causes an error which brings forth disastrous results (such as simply wasting the treasure used for the process and temporarily rendering the Keeper unconscious). Clearly it is something we don't want to do – but what if you could make other Keepers fall prey to this error? Military Pressure Crash Weapon Status: pending Based on the design and prototype first created by Henry Mason, this weapon propels projectiles out of a barrel at very high speeds. Should this technology be perfected and combined with the reloading mechanism of the Iskai'i bolt gun it might result in a innovation in ranged warfare. Wyvern Pens Status: researched Animal pens capable of housing wyverns (as well as the proper method of breeding and taming them). Thanks to these the Dungeon is capable of raising the Magical Beasts and reaping all the benefits of such an endeavor (such as harvesting their hides, claws, fangs and venom). Wyvern Rider Air Force Status: researched Great effort has been put into taming the Dungeons wyvern's to a point where they can be used as mounts. Even more effort has been put in to make them usable in combat. The result however, was well worth it. Avalon's wyvern riders are able to take to the skies and are exceptionally good at providing support from above. Worg Pens Status: researched Animal pens capable of housing worgs (as well as the proper method of breeding and taming them). Thanks to these the Dungeon is capable of raising the Magical Beasts and reaping all the benefits of such an endeavor (such as harvesting their hides, claws, fangs). Goblin Worg Rider Cavalry Status: researched Highly mobile and fierce land units that show their full potential during hit-and-run maneuvers. These trained worgs also make for great tracking hounds. The bond between the riders and their mounts is quite strong. Necromancy Battle Staff of Calarine Status: researched This staff is part of Melissa's collection. The staff increases the wielder's available mana and boosts the power of his spells – to the point where it is no longer safe to handle and well beyond. If a caster should die from magical overload while holding the staff, a built in spell will automatically trigger and turn him into an Undead Priest, cursed to serve Crowned Death for the rest of his unlife. We have discovered that when activated the staff automatically creates a portal and receives its energy through it, wherever this might be. The Source of the Power of the Battle Staff of Calarine Status: pending We know that the mana that the Staff provides to its user must come from somewhere and considering the sheer power one such staff can provide, and assuming that source supplies all the Battle Staffs in existence, that must be one enormous power supply there, probably even rivaling Dungeon Hearts. Drain Status: researched This is the basic Vampire spell. Touch range, takes time, drains the enemy of strength and life force to heal and feed the Vampire. If a person other then a vampire uses it he is capable of taking in the energy but lacks the capability to "digest" it and will feel ill if he takes in too much (with the possibility of showing other side-effects). Vigor Lost Status: researched An improved form of Drain ''created to be used by non-vampires. Any creature within an area will find the life force in it being drained out of its body and into its surroundings, until the target passes out from lack of energy. Should the caster continue the spell past this point it is possible to do permanent harm to the targets. But the spell ''is incomplete and lacks the ability to actually channel the drained energy back to the caster, instead merely pulling it out of the body to saturate the air until it dissipates harmlessly. Flesh Manipulation Status: researched A necromantic spell that moves and mends flesh, living or dead. It was developed to assist Necromancers in the preparation of bodies before they turn them into undead, but it can also be used on living bodies to righten bones, stop bleeding or knit muscles back together. Alchemy Basic Alchemy Status: researched Nurgle is an uncommon but experienced alchemist and thanks to him heading the Alchemy Sub-Department of the Magic Research Department it is possible to produce alchemical concoctions and preform further research into the field of Alchemy. Arificial Gem Status: researched Introduction: Rough gemstones found in Nurgle's stomach have sparked the idea that it might be possible to create valuable gems artificially and non-magically from relatively cheap alchemical components. If that were the case any financial problems will soon be a matter of the past! Report: We have successfully replicated the process that created artificial gems in the laboratory. Unfortunately we discovered that the process is very sensitive and even slight deviations from the optimal conditions in concentration, pressure or temperature result in impurities and drastically reduced output. Thus an expert is required to watch over the incubator at all times, making the process much less cost efficient than we innitially anticipated. If we had a lage number of cheap specialized workers to do the job, we would be rich in no time. We theorize that there could be way to improve the method, but we are currently lacking the means. Maybe interrogating a dwarven smelter on their techniques to cast high quality alloys would offer some insight. Advanced Gem Farm Status: pending, requires Arificial Gem, something else We would like to increase the efficiency of our gem production process as it is currently just breaking even. Unfortunately we are lacking the decisive piece in the puzzle. Purifying Fertilizer Status: researched Created in a joint effort of Nurgle, Sirra and Ril, This fertilizer is resistant to corruption and can slightly speed up the recovery of the land (making it fertile again). Improved Purifying Fertilizer Status: pending, requires finding new materials to improve the formula An improved form of the Purifying Fertilizer that works much faster and is made out of more easily acquirable ingredients.Category:Magic Category:Magic Item Category:Dungeon Category:The Party